I'll Carry You When You Can No Longer Walk
by Kang Xiu
Summary: Nuriko in the afterlife...learning all about umarekawari [reincarnation]!!! My first attempt at FY slash, although I have a healthy Les Mis career...Hotohori/Nuriko. R+R, if you will.


Disclaimer: Strange, and written at 12:30 AM. Nuriko is not mine, though I own Kazaore and Meiyuu!! *does the happy chicken*  
  
"I'll Carry You When You Can No Longer Walk"  
  
"Kazaore, wake up!"  
  
He looked up blearily and sighed. "What is it?"  
  
"They brought us a soul!"  
  
Instantly he was wide awake, staring at his companion. "Meiyuu, are you absolutely sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure! I've lived longer than you, haven't I?"  
  
"If you can call this life," Kazaore murmured.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Hai!" He leapt to his feet and ran after the excited man.   
  
//A soul...we've never had a soul before...I can't believe...//  
  
He froze and stared in awe. It was a young man, but he was fully worthy of being called beautiful. He had short lavendar hair and wide purple eyes, and he smiled at the boy, laughing a little.  
  
"You seem so excited. What have I done?"  
  
"You've existed, Kimi [Sir]," said Meiyuu. "We've never had a soul. They wouldn't let us."  
  
"A soul?" The man frowned prettily, his forehead creasing gently.  
  
"Yes, a soul. You're a spirit - at least you look that way. One can see right through you, you know. You're also glowing faintly, it's red light."  
  
"Yes...the chi of Suzaku-seikun."  
  
"Nani [What]?"  
  
"It's nothing. Now, what am I do to, being a soul?"  
  
"Well, you give one of us your body, so that whichever it is can live. It's umarekawari [reincarnation], isn't it? I mean, we've been like this for over a thousand years. Now we'll choose one to go out. Surely you knew that?"  
  
"Iya [no]. So, I give one of you my body? Will you look the same?"  
  
"No, no, no," Meiyuu sighed at the ignorant man, "We'll have our own form. Just a body to sustain us. You understand?"  
  
"Hai...I think. You're going, then?"  
  
"I've been here longer than the boy."  
  
Kazaore winced. He had thought that Meiyuu cared about him...But he supposed when it came to umarekawari, it was each for his own.  
  
"So-ka [I see]. Very well. Do what you do. Meanwhile, I shall try to learn more about my new companion. For we will be living together while we wait for our own chances to be reborn, ne?"  
  
"Ne. His name is Kazaore."  
  
The man looked at him. "Kazaore? A pretty name, by all means, but such a sad one..."  
  
He raised his head defiantly and asked, "What is yours, Kimi?"  
  
"Ryuuen, Chou Ryuuen. I was a Suzaku-seikun no shichiseishi."  
  
"A shichiseishi?" Kazaore gasped. "One of the celestial warriors? Which one?"  
  
"Yanagi [Willow]. Do you want to hear the story?"  
  
"Hai, hai, of course!!" He sat down eagerly, and the man knelt in front of him.   
  
"Once, long ago, there was a small boy who lived in a village outside of Konan city with his older brother Rokou and younger sister Kourin. When he was ten years old, something happened that changed his life forever. His sister ran into the middle of the road after him, and didn't see that a cart was approaching....."  
  
~~~  
  
As the tale drew to a close, Kazaore stared in rapture at the young star warrior. "Ryuuen-sama, that's so wonderful!" He sighed. "But that silly emperor, Hotohori, right? He was such a terrible man! Why did he neglect Nuriko so much?"  
  
"He didn't..."  
  
/////////  
  
"Nuriko?"  
  
"Hotohori-sama?"  
  
"Have you ever felt a strong longing for something you could never have, or rather, someone you could never have? A pain, because you understood that?"  
  
"Hai, Heika [Your majesty]."  
  
The dark eyes looked intently at him. "Hontou ni [Truly]? You understand this?"  
  
He nodded. "Eh...Heika...? Pardon me, but...who is it?"  
  
The man paused a moment, looked at him strangely. "I don't know what you'd think of me if I told you."  
  
He smiled weakly. "I'd wish I was Miaka."  
  
"Miaka? Oh...No, no, it's not -"  
  
"Not Miaka? Then who is it?"  
  
He was caught up in an embrace before he knew it. He felt himself pressed against the soft silk of the emperor's robes, and a hand turned his face up until he was looking into Hotohori's eyes.  
  
"Hotohori-sama...me?"  
  
Hotohori bowed his head. "Gomen ne [Forgive me], Nuriko. Yes...you."  
  
"Don't apologize! Please, Heika, I've...I've never been so happy...Aishite'ru [I love you], Heika..."  
  
Down the emperor's cheek one single teardrop rolled, landing in Nuriko's hair. "Aishite'ru, Nuriko. Kourin. Whoever you are, it doesn't matter. I love you."  
  
"I'm Ryuuen right now, Heika... And Ryuuen loves you too."  
  
///////  
  
"He didn't neglect Nuriko, Kazaore."  
  
"Well, he still could have been nicer! ...Since you'll be with me now, until they bring us a soul, will you tell me stories?"  
  
"Of course, kodomo [child]. I'll tell you all I know..."  
  
//Maybe Hotohori will come here too, when he dies, after his rule is over. Maybe... Until then...//  
  
"I will be here."  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu [Thank you very much]! Tell me about Miaka now, Ryuuen-sama, o-negai [as a favor]?"  
  
"Hai, I will..."  
  
Owari ~ End 


End file.
